(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of service networks and secured directory access, more specifically, to multi-privileged level directory access on the AT&T WorldWorx.SM. Personal Conferencing Service.
(2) Prior Art
For many companies, internal user directories are considered to be proprietary information for internal use only. It is typically necessary to restrict access to this type of information to prevent, for example, head hunter calls. Currently, all electronic directories are a flat file structure. With electronic directories migrating to wide area networks (WANs) such as AT&T WorldWorx.SM. Personal Conferencing Service, directories will be accessed by a larger more heterogeneous group of users. It is therefore desirable to be able to restrict directory access to those who have the proper security access. In this way, a company's enterprise directory or directories can exist or be replicated in the WAN without harboring undue security risks.